


Dare to Dance

by yami_sango



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anzu goes off to a dance school in New York but things don't turn out as planned to be. [KaibaxAnzu, AUish] [CHAPTER 2 UP!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pft, Do you think I would be writing this if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh?

Title: Dare to Dance  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Kaiba/Anzu  
Spoilers: None... I think.  
Warnings: Slight OOC, AU, Possible hints at shounen-ai

I wrote this YEARS ago, probably back in like 10th grade?

xXxXxXxXxXx

Anzu wiped a tear away sitting at the edge of her bed. Rubbing her sore and bruised feet she closed her eyes. Finally, after years of dreaming, years of practice, her one hope was going to come true.

She was going to New York.

The brunette smiled. Even though it had been a little over a week since she got the news it still didn't sink in that she had got accepted into the American Ballet Academy.

The blue eyed girl was nervous as she was excited. It was her first time traveling out of Japan. It was another culture all together. It was true that she took English in school and was fairly good at speaking the language but what if she accidentally insulted someone? What if she didn't fit in? Or got kicked out of the school because she wasn't as good as they believed she first was?

Anzu shook her head. This was not the time for her to be thinking negatively. How was she supposed to be a famous dancer if she thought like that?

Getting up from her bed, Anzu picked up the last thing that she needed to pack. A picture of her friends. It was her favorite picture of all, taken last year on her birthday. All of her friends were in the photo. Some how even Mokuba got Kaiba to be included, even though the elder brother had his ever present scowl on his face.

Her friends. Anzu would definitely miss them most of all. They had been so supportive of her through the years and seemed so happy that her dream was finally coming true. Anzu blinked, tears were yet again threating to spill from her eyes. They had even threw her a going away party the night before. Unlike the picture she held in her hands not everyone was in attendance. The only two absent happened too be the Kaiba brothers. Yugi had told Anzu he had tried to get in touch with them but they had gone away on some sort of trip and wouldn't be back until the following weekend.

Anzu placed the picture in her suit case, closing it. She left her room and went outside to the awaiting cab below.

After a short ride Anzu finally arrived at the airport. It seemed like an eternity before she was able to reach the gate her flight was leaving from.

She nearly burst into tears. All her friends were there waiting for her.

"We just wanted to come say goodbye before you left," Yugi's eyes were puffy and red, obviously from crying.

"And we wanted to wish you good luck." Both Jounouchi and Honda gave her thumbs up.

"Thank you." Anzu hugged each of them. "I promise to write to you guys all the time!"

"And call," Jounouchi reminded.

"You idiot. That's too expensive." Honda jabbed his friend in the side with his elbow.

He grumbled, "Well she can call every once in awhile." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Anzu smiled, "I will." She waved to them, telling them goodbye once more before boarding her plane. Soon her flight took off and was safely in the air. Anzu closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She was going to New York.

xXxXxXxXxXx

First chapter done. It was a pain to write but I think it came out alright. Now I'm off to work on a chapter of one of my other fics.  
-Yami Sango


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh? No. So go away.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Kaiba sighed, lightly pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew he shouldn't have let this go on. As soon as he heard there was a problem with the development of the branch of Kaiba Corp., he should have hopped on his jet instead of sending someone in his place.

He growled, slamming his fist on the desk. He should have known better then to leave important business decisions to these buffoons. Oh, he couldn't wait to have the pleasure of firing them the next morning. Apparently, because of the careless mistakes that have been made, Mokuba and him would be staying for a few more weeks.

"Oi, Nii-sama?"

The CEO looked up from his papers to see Mokuba peering at him through a connecting door in the hotel they were staying at. Putting his papers down, the elder brother took his glasses off, "Mokuba, what are you still doing up? Its way passes your bed time."

The raven haired boy grinned sheepishly, "I could say the same for you, Nii-sama."

"Mokuba...," Kaiba sternly looked at the younger boy. "What are you still doing up?"

The said boy entered the room, closing the door. "I couldn't get to sleep." He sat on the bed next to his brother, "I was wondering if I could stay in here with you?"

Kaiba gave Mokuba one of his rare smiles, "Of course."

"Why are still working?"

"Because it seems that if I don't do things myself, they don't get done at all," he watched his brother crawl under the blanket, making himself comfortable.

Mokuba yawned, "Nii-sama? Can you take the day off?"

The elder brother sighed yet again, "Mokuba, You know I can't."

"Please, Nii-sama," Mokuba whined, "I never get to spend any time with you anymore!"

Kaiba closed his eyes, Mokuba was right. He had been neglecting his raven haired brother for the past few days. "Fine, but only if you go to sleep now."

"Thank you, Nii-sama!" Mokuba hugged his brother, laying back down and closing his eyes.

Kaiba picked up the discarded papers, if he wanted to spend time with Mokuba tomorrow he would need to get them out of the way.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I know it was short... hopefully the next chapter will be longer.  
-Yami Sango


End file.
